i will rearrange the stars (pull 'em down to where you are)
by louminosity
Summary: Henry delicately picked up Lucy from her stroller, but before he could sit down on one of the benches with his daughter in his arms, a sound of a voice-familiar, yet not-stopped him. "She's beautiful, kid."


It was dawn, the rays of barely risen sun filtered by the clouds in the multicolored sky. The stars of the night sky were slowly fading away, giving way for the pale strokes of the pink and blue painted into the sky. A cry broke the silence of the gentle morning.

Henry awoke at the sound. He lightly pressed a kiss to Ella's forehead before heading to Lucy's wooden crib. The sound of Lucy's cries had arrived like clockwork. She seemed to have a knack for making a fuss at the arrival of her namesake ever since she was born.

"Happy birthday, Luce. Shhh, shhh… don't wake up your mother. She deserves some rest after you kept her up through the night," he whispered. He settled his daughter in his arms while slowly padding across the floor of his and Ella's room in Tiana's castle.

"Let's go exploring Auntie Tiana's castle, huh? How does a father-daughter birthday adventure before breakfast sound? We can give your mom some beauty sleep while we're at it. Not that she isn't beautiful already. Not when she made you, birthday girl."

Henry gently stroked Lucy's cheek with his finger as he made his way towards the door. He put on cloaks for the two of them and settled Lucy in the stroller placed by the door. The two made their way through the castle, making minor stops along the way so that Henry could point out little details in each area that they passed. Their final destination was a secluded gazebo deep in Tiana's immaculately kept gardens.

Henry delicately picked up Lucy from her stroller, but before he could sit down on one of the benches with his daughter in his arms, a sound of a voice-familiar, yet not-stopped him.

"She's beautiful, kid."

Henry's body jerked up, with his arms protectively covering Lucy from the figure. The figure of his father calmly held his hands up in surrender, but his eyes (so much like Henry's own) were filled with so much pride that it took Henry aback. His smile reminded Henry of what he looked like (or at least, what Ella or his mom told him what he looked like) when Lucy was first born or every time he's set eyes on his little girl. Henry's posture relaxed slightly, but his eyes hardened at the sight of the figure.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I couldn't miss my granddaughter's first birthday, could I?"

"My father is dead-" the figure flinched imperceptibly, but Henry went on, "Has been for a while. But you if you are who you say you are... then tell me what happened the last time we had a drink together."

The figure's eyes became a bit wistful as he gazed out into the trees guarding the perimeter of the garden, tearing his gaze away from Henry's eyes. "Emma and I wanted you safe. That was the most important thing. Still is, actually. But at the time, we had decided that Manhattan was the best chance at that. So to, uh, butter you up to that idea, I had gotten you a milkshake at Granny's. With extra everything," he added with a very Rumplestiltskin-like flourish.

The figure let out a quiet, sardonic laugh and Henry's eyes softened. "A bit much, looking back on it. Especially since you ran off after that, but ever since I knew you were my son, I, uh, wanted to give you everything. And more. To make up for not being in your life." Henry was about to reply, but the figure cut him off.

"No, I know, I know. I didn't know you were my son until you literally showed up at my doorstep. But I-" The figure's voice caught up in his throat, so he slightly shook his head and cleared his throat. Once his composure was in place, the figure looked directly into the eyes of his only son, his _very grown up_ son.

"After I fell through the portal without my father, and especially after escaping Neverland, I promised myself that I wouldn't become a coward like my father, especially when it came to family. And yet, I still became something I despised being. It's no excuse, I know. I should have done more. Should have done better. Both with you and your mother. Hell, especially your mother. And I know that this doesn't and cannot make up for anything in the past, but for what it's worth, I want you to know that I'm proud of you and I'm sorry we didn't have enough time together."

The figure tentatively stepped towards Henry and in response, a teary-eyed Henry lowered Lucy into her stroller and made his way to his father. The duo closed the gap between them and hugged each other tightly, as if their embrace was to fill all those years of lost time.

"Dad?" Henry asked. They released each other from the embrace, but Henry held on to his father's shoulder as if to make sure he was physically there with him. "H...how are you here? Am I dreaming?"

Neal snorted and shook his head amusement. "Definitely Emma's son," Neal said under his breath. His warm, fond expression shifted down to where Lucy was soundly sleeping in her stroller.

"Nah, if this were a dream, there would talking donuts or something weird like that." Neal's eyes twinkled, but he continued on. "Quick disclaimer, kid. I don't really know that much about magic. Sure, I know some of the rules, especially the whole 'magic comes with a price' schtick, but I left all the actual magical theory and crap to my father. However, if I had to make a guess, I'd bet it has to do with your little girl right there."

Henry looked at him in confusion. "Lucy? What do you mean?"

Neal hesitated. "Like I said, I don't know much, but here's what I got. The heart of the Truest Believer carries some light magic, which you know about already. When you have a child, they get some magical protection through that magic. But... being a child of the Truest Believer and also having the Heart of the Truest Believer yourself? Well, let's just say, if this is the type of magic Lucy's doing at this age… then you and Ella should think about investing in some magic lessons for Lucy in the future."

As if to agree with him,, Lucy woke up and made her presence known. Loudly. Henry shifted his astonished expression from his father down to Lucy before picking her up and giving her a pacifier that was stashed in a compartment of the stroller.

"What does that mean for you, though? Are you here temporarily? Or is this a more permanent visit?" Henry asked hopefully as he bounced Lucy in his arms.

Neal had a sad smile on his face. "Afraid not, buddy. Seems like I'm only here for the rest of the day, which isn't so bad. It just means I'm here for a special day for a special girl." Neal lightly tickled Lucy's arm, causing her to giggle and drop her pacifier to the ground.

Henry huffed in amusement and handed Lucy over to his father as he bent down to grab the now dirty pacifier. Neal gladly took Lucy in his arms and immediately made faces at her to get her to laugh.

"Oh! Speaking of…" Henry trailed off as he pulled out the pocket watch Ella had given him as a wedding gift and looked at the time. "Yeah, I thought so. We should probably head back to the castle. It's almost time for breakfast. And almost time for the birthday girl to get ready for her big day."

Lucy gurgled in response and with that, the trio went on their way back to the castle, Henry's heart feeling lighter now that his family was a little more complete.


End file.
